Secrets and Lies
by Cazuuki
Summary: Sebastian's been sneaking around behind his boyfriend's back.  What is going on?  Will Seto be able to figure it out before it's too late? SebaSeto


Disclaimer: I don't own Seto Kaiba or Sebastian Michaelis. If I did… they would totally be starring in an awesome yaoi manga ;P

Author's Note: I was sitting at home one day on the computer reading fanfics (hooray!) when I thought to myself: what were the characters of my story like before their series began. Then it dawned on me - they go to school, just like everybody else, to learn how to be cartoons. Thus, my chaotic story was born.

~*(Secrets and Lies)*~

Silently, Sebastian Michaelis closed the door to his dorm room. The other three occupants were all in deep slumber. A slight whimper caused the red-eyed demon to face the couch in the main room. A rare smiled graced his perfect lips.

Curled up underneath Sebastian's uniform jacket was Seto Kaiba. His dark brown hair fell down in his closed eyes. Soft lips were softly parted as he breathed deeply. With a gentle sigh, the younger boy stretched his long arms above his head and peeked up through half lidded eyes. "You're back?"

"Yeah," Sebastian strode over, dropping his bag by the door as he did so. The young duelist shifted to make room for the taller on the couch. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sebastian sat closely to him.

With a curt turn of his blushing face he mumbled, "I wasn't waiting for you to get back or anything like that. If that's what you're insinuating?" His arms crossed over his chest in a protective manner.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Fine, but it's _your _fault! You shouldn't stay out so late!" Seto turned to glare icily at his boyfriend. "Where were you? You had me worried!"

Lips pressed themselves lightly to the top of Seto's head. "Had to stay a couple of hours later than usual because of a silly Shadow School council meeting. On top of that, Kaname, being the prat he is, was beating around the bush, like always." Seto nodded in confirmation. "Want me to carry you to bed, princess?" Sebastian grinned mischievously.

Seto threw off Sebastian's jacket. "As if, you cheeky bastard! I'm no girl!" Noisily, Seto marched off to their bedroom. Sebastian shook his head slowly, but followed nonetheless.

~*(G)*~

The next evening, right after class, Seto headed down the hallway to meet Sebastian at the school's armory, like usual. Around the corner he noticed something unusual. Kaname and Sebastian were standing nose to nose and talking in hushed whispers. Sebastian gave the vampire king a small nod before taking a piece of paper that had been handed to him and heading off.

In fear of seeing something he shouldn't have, Seto swiftly ducked back behind the corner. "Ah, there you are, Seto," Sebastian gave him a bright smile. "A little late, aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah. I had to deliver some paperwork to headmaster from Ebiru-sensei." He blushed as the taller leaned down to brush their lips together in a chaste kiss. "Hey," Seto pulled away after a few seconds, "what's that?"

Sebastian lips pulled down in a soft pout. "Nothing important," he said as he gave Seto his signature grin. "Let's go get something to eat, alright?" Seto nodded stiffly. "Good, because I _am _starving for some yummy souls." Quietly, the two headed to the school's outdoor food court.

~*(G)*~

Later that same night, Seto laid silently in the double bed in their room. Sebastian was dressing himself in the darkness. The moonlight framed his lean figure as he moved about the neat room at a hasty pace. "Whacha doin?" Seto asked his voice slurred with sleep.

"Nothing, just go back to sleep, princess." The demon kissed him on the cheek. "It's just a few errands I need to run before morning." He grabbed his backpack by the bedroom door. "I'll be back in a few."

Seto sat up completely. "Does it involve Kaname?" This caught the other off guard. "I saw the two of you whispering about something in the hallway earlier."

The sad look on the duelist's face gave Sebastian a rare feeling of guilt. "Yes and no. It's not what you think it is… I swear."

"Then what was it?"

Red eyes rolled in annoyance. "I can't tell you." Seto glared. "I'm sorry, Seto-chan."

The younger turned his gaze away. "No, you're not. You never are." With that he tucked himself back underneath the blankets. "Have _fun _with Kaname, you prick."

Hesitantly, Sebastian left the room.

~*(G)*~

"I feel so… what's the word? Oh! It's _guilty_!" Sebastian turned to look at his companion. Kaname cocked a questioning eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Kuran!" Sebastian glared heatedly at the vampire king.

The brunette shook his head. "Never thought I'd see the day when the great Sebastian Michaelis actually felt something." He bent over to pick something out of the box at his feet. "Trust me, it'll be worth it."

Sebastian grunted. "It better be, you prat!"

Behind a nearby wall, Seto listened intently to their conversation. His eyes narrowed in deep concentration. _What in the world are they doing? _he gnawed nervously at his lower lip. _It doesn't seem to be a date or anything._

Suddenly, his foot slipped on a stray empty box causing the teen to tumble forward. Sebastian and Kaname both turned in mild surprise. "Seto, what are you doing here?"

"Uh," the duelist lifted his head and glanced around slightly shaken. Then he propped himself up on his elbows. "I decided to take a walk to clear my head. What are you two doing?"

With a sigh of defeat, Sebastian helped his clumsy boyfriend to his feet. "Well, it was _supposed _to be a surprise, but since you're here… happy early birthday!"

Seto looked at him completely shocked. "You mean… you… and him," he motioned to Kaname, "where…"

"Yeah," Sebastian said. He shuffled his feet awkwardly. "I had to cooperate with this pompous jerk," Kaname's eyes narrowed, "in order to throw you a surprise party."

Arms wrapped themselves tightly around Sebastian's waist. "Thanks, Sebastian. That means so much to me." He paused. "Uh, but what about the late counsel meeting and the odd note."

Red-eyed crinkled as the demon smiled. "Had to get permission to use the gym, didn't I? And the note was a list of supplies that I needed to get for the party… decorations, food, etcetera." Seto smiled softly. "Didn't think you'd figure it all out though? Should've known you'd go snooping around. You are a very nosy boyfriend." He tapped Seto on the nose.

"Are we gonna finish decorating, or what?" Kaname motioned to the box full of streamers.

Sebastian silently asked the young CEO. "Of course," Seto began to grab some of the decoration. "Guess I'll just have to act surprised, won't I?"

Sebastian gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, I guess you will."

~*(Secrets and Lies)*~

Author's Note: Yay, another one is finished! I got the inspiration for this one when me and my sister were roleplaying around the house. She was Sebastian and I was Seto. Am I the only one who love uke!Seto? There's gotta be some more people out there who like him. I also love romantic!Sebastian… not all the time though or he wouldn't be Sebastian.

~*(Cazuuki)*~


End file.
